for you
by slimtotheshady
Summary: Edward har lämnat Bella, och hon har tappat greppet om sig själv och livet. Hon har valt att fly ifrån Forks och allt som har med hennes förra liv att göra. Nu är hon bosatt som en strippa på en klubb i New Orleans. Kan detta få ett lyckligt slut?


Jag tog en till klunk utav spriten, lät smaken sprida sig i munnen och svalde sedan långsamt så att jag verkligen kände hur alkoholen brände i halsen. Det knackade på dörren. Långa sega knackningar, det var Jack. Jag ställde ifrån min glaset och tog en titt i spegeln. Korsetten satt perfekt och dom höga klackarna fick mina ben att se otroligt slanka och långa ut. Jag var glad att jag blivit så pass van att gå i dom, jag skulle aldrig ens ha tänkt tanken innan jag flydde hit.

"Bella, två minuter" Jacks släpiga röst hördes utanför dörren. Jag nickade. Nu jävlar ska du visa dom Bella. Nu jävlar ska du trotsa lagen, bryt löftet, ännu en gång. Jag öppnade dörren och steg ut på scenen. Männen jublade och jag snurrade sakta runt i dörröppningen innan jag tog tre bestämda steg in mot mitten. Jag sträckte ut handen och tog tag i stången. Jag slingrade benen runt om den, och svingade sedan mig själv runt. Jag böjde huvudet bakåt så att mitt hår nästan nuddade scengolvet. Jag gapade med munnen när jag svingade förbi männen. Dom följde mig alla belåtet med blicken. Showen fortsatte och kunderna blev mer och mer nöjda. Jag stod mitt på scenen, benet höll jag i en pose som aldrig varit möjlig innan jag kom hit, när jag hörde honom. Det enda som fick mig orka med alla trånande och äckliga blickar. Det enda som fick mig att utsätta mig själv för det här.

"Bella, sluta genast" hans arga röst gjorde mig lugn. Jag dansade vidare med hans arga röst i öronen. Kvällen flöt på och jag samlade in tillräckligt mycket pengar för att kunna äta en ordentlig middag på vägen hem. Jack berömde mig för dagens insatts och jag kände mig glad att kunna skapa en bra relation till chefen. Det kanske skulle nyttja sig i senare situationer. Jag drog på mig mina slappa jeans som var alldeles för stora, och min gröna tjocktröja. Här behövde man verkligen inte bry sig om vad man satte på sig, ingen kollade ändå. Jag hade aldrig riktigt brytt mig innan jag kom hit heller, men den här klädseln hade definitivt inte accepterats utav min bästa vän. Jag andades häftigt in, men minnet utav hans röst dämpade smärtan. Jag slapp den blödande känslan i bröstet den här kvällen, tack och lov! Jag greppade min ryggsäck och drog upp mobilen ur ytterfacket, dislayen var utan förvåning full med missade samtal och sms. Jag klickade bort dom, han hade ringt mig varje dag i två månader nu. Jag hade lovat mig själv att lägga allt bakom mig, och då klarade jag inte av att prata med någon därifrån. Speciellt inte Jacob, det var honom jag hade svårast att lämna bakom mig. Att komma iväg från Forks hade gjort saker så mycket lättare på ett sätt, men även mycket svårare. Jag saknade Jacob så det gjorde ont i mig utav längtan, men jag kunde inte. Jag kunde inte låta honom övertyga mig om att komma tillbaka. Jag behövde gå vidare, behövde hitta ett nytt liv. Det skulle aldrig fungera utan .. _honom. _Så varför inte göra det bästa utav situationen? Slänga iväg mitt liv på en strippklubb i New Orleans. Jag hade blivit galen av att bara gå omkring och låta månaderna gå, utan varken mening eller något mål. Jag hade tappat greppet om allt, tappat greppet om livet. Hade ingen tanke på att komma tillbaka dit ändå, så jag drog. Det var en tidig morgon när Charlie fortfarande låg och sov. Jag hade vaknat utav min dröm, mardröm. När jag slog upp ögonen visste jag bara, att här kunde jag inte stanna. Jag drog ut min väska som stått under sängen så länge jag kunde minnas och packat det nödvändigaste. Tagit alla pengar jag hade, skrivit en lapp till Charlie och sedan satt mig i min älskade picup och bara åkt. Egentligen borde jag gjort mig av med bilen också, men jag hade inte styrkan att säga hejdå.

Jag drog upp bakdörren och gick ut på den tomma gränden. Soptunnorna var överfyllda med skräp och lukten äcklade mig. Jag gick snabbt ut på gatan, det var folktomt. Röd ljuset växlade om till grönt och en ensam bild körde iväg. Jag gick över till andra sidan vägen och strök med handen på betongvägen. Detta var mitt hem nu, det här var mitt liv. Jag suckade när jag kollade upp emot himlen. Om det nu fanns en gud, varför utsatte han mig för det här? Jag skakade på huvudet åt min egen tanke. Gud, jo om det hade funnits någon hade han inte blivit glad för det här. Jag formade munnen och uttalade tyst orden "fuck you" medan jag pekade långfinger upp mot himlen. Jag fortsatte gå, jag var glad att jag tagit med mig gympa skorna idag. Att gå hem med sky höga klack skor var något jag helst undvek, men ibland var det så jag fick ta mig hem. Gatuköket var det enda som var öppet den här tiden på kvällen, förutom klubben. Jag gick in och det pinglade i klockan när jag öppnade dörren. Carla log emot mig bakom disken, jag var en så kallad stamkund.

"Hej gumman, haft en bra kväll?" jag himlade med ögonen emot henne.

"Kötbullar och potatismos tack" hon nickade och började göra i ordning min middag. Medan jag väntade satte jag mig ner på en utav stolarna. Bakom mig körde flera bilar förbi, det var inte vanligt den här årstiden och absolut inte den här tiden på dygnet. Min middag blev klar och jag betalade Carla, som vanligt gav hon mig lite rabatt. Jag tackade henne, som vanligt och började sedan gå hemåt.


End file.
